Witch
Witches (female) and Warlocks (male) are magical humans that belong to the Homo Magus (Maegi) species. While males are known as "warlocks", the term witch can be generally used to described to the entire Wiccan race. Humans that practice forms of withcraft are also known as witch-practitioners . Witch-practitioners identify themselves as witches, though they are not magical like the Wiccans. 'History' 'Groups' Shades Shades '''are an evil race of witches that hunt, capture and kill other witches and warlocks for power. They are known to be vile creatures who have evolved into beings of pure darkness through dedication of evil. The term is not gender-specific and refers to witches who have pledged themselves and sold their souls to darkness. Shouvanis (Gypsies) Druids Lorelei Shamans Brujos/as Phoenix The '''Phoenix are a group of elite pure-blood assassin witches descending from the time of the Salem Witch Trials. They were the very few Maegi that were executed, however their rage and fury released a mystical wave of power that allowed them to be reborn from the ashes. Carrying vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix have scoured the world mercilessly hunting their prey and passing their legacy through the generations. Akychi Familiars 'Witchcraft' Main Article: Witchcraft Witchcraft is the study/practice of magic used by witches and warlocks. Witchcraft has existed for many centuries and was invented by the Wiccans themselves. Powers & Abilities Magic Witches and warlocks possess innate mystical power and therefore are able to manipulate their power for a variety of effects such as telekinesis, conjuration, astral projection, teleportation, etc. With training and practice they are able to strengthen their power and further enhance their magical skills. Advanced and experienced witches and warlocks can also tap into and utilize external magical forces such as elemental and cosmic energies in order to strengthen or increase upon their own mystical powers without taxing upon their own powers. Witches possess the innate ability to percieve the presence of other supernatural beings that make themselves visible. Witches also possess the unique ability of mind compulsion, which is a mystical method of hypnosis that allows witches and warlocks to persuade others to obey their will. When a witch/warlock dies, they leave behind some residual energy, which may pass on to witches and warlocks usually of close ties or in the nearest vicinity. Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. This power can be tapped into and harnessed by other witches. Psychic Witches and warlocks are also commonly known to manifest psychic skills. The psychic prowess varies from individual to individual. Witches and warlocks have a naturally developed mental shield which blocks psychic penetration from external forces. Because of this, mind compulsion does not work on other witches regardless of their power levels. Witches are highly intuitive, moreso than ordinary humans. The extent of a witch's intuition varies from individual to individual. Some witches' intuition is more developed than others. Seers usually have a more stronger and powerful intuition, as it is enhanced by their foresight abilities. Resistance Witches are extremely resistant to supernatural attacks, various weapons, and supernatural powers. Being human, their resistance is limited, as they can be killed as any other human, however witches are able survive most things that would kill an ordinary human. If put in a life or death scenario, witches are able to cling to life longer than any other human would be able to. The more powerful the witch, the stronger their resistance. Classifications Blood Status Blood status, or blood purity, is a concept amongst witches and warlocks that distinguishes between family trees that have different levels of magically-endowed members. It often results in prejudice towards those who have a large number of mortals in their families. Blood status gained it's threshold in the wiccan community prominently after the Salem Witch Trials as many witches felt betrayed by the mortals they had sworn to protect (despite the fact that no true witches or warlocks were executed) and developed a keen hatred for mortals. Many wiccan families that remained Earthbound refrained from mingling with mortals and gained an equal hatred for those who mated with them. Pure-Blood A Pure-Blood refers to a witch born to two witch (usually pure-blood) parents. The term is only used to describe a person’s immediate lineage and not ancestry as most Maegi have human blood. In order to be considered pure-blood one must have both magical parents and all magical grandparents. Many pure-blood witches wish to keep their bloodlines undiluted by mating with other pure-blood witches. Different bloodlines carry different powers and when they are combined with one another, abilities are added on increasing a line’s magical strength. Many pure-bloods consider themselves more powerful, as a result of adding bloodlines, but an individual witch’s magical strength depends upon several factors. Half-Blood A Half-Blood refers to a witch born to only one wiccan (half-blood or pure-blood) parent and one mortal. Due to the inheritance of their magical phenotype, children born to at least one magical parent will usually be magical themselves, meaning that a non-magical child born to a mortal and a witch or warlock is considered a carrier, not a mortal; the term 'half-blood' is misleading in that it does not necessarily imply a half-and-half split in Wiccan/Mortal ancestry, but rather any witch or warlock with both wiccan and mortal heritage. A great percentage of the Wiccan population are half-bloods. The ancestry of a half-blood can be: *One pure- or half-blood parent, one mortal parent *One pure- or half-blood parent, one mortal-born parent *Two half-blood parents *One pure-blood, one half-blood parent with one or more mortal or mortal-born grandparents Mortal-Born Mortal-born is the term given to a witch or warlock who is born to two non-magical parents. Their magical powers do not seem to be at all affected by their mortal parentage — in fact, many Muggle-borns have been among the most powerful witches and warlocks of their time. Rodrigo Valera, a respected warlock, wedded a mortal-born witch, Emilina, who also was exceptionally talented and powerful. Carrier Hybrid Rank Degree #Omega #Major #Upper-Level #Blank #Lower-Level Skill #Neophyte #Adept Covens Category:Species Category:Witches Category:Practitioners Category:Maegi